Wikitroid:Featured articles/History/Old system
July 10, 2007 to July 14, 2007 Zebes is the second planet from the sun FS-176 and habitat of the devious Zebesian Space Pirates and Mother Brain. Zebes has occasionally been mistranslated as "Zebeth" due to the fact that "s" and "th" make the same sound in Japanese pronunciation, though it has been confirmed that the planet's official name is Zebes. However, the pronunciation is disputed: IPA: 'ziːbəs according to the original US Metroid commercial, but IPA: 'zebəs according to an unused voiceover from Metroid Primehttp://math.utoledo.edu/~dgajews/sw35/pvm01_dsp.mp3. Zebes is the locational setting of the original Metroid, its enhanced remake, Metroid: Zero Mission, and Super Metroid. According to Metroid Prime, Zebes has a mass of 4.8 trillion teratons and is in the same system as Oormine II, Twin Tabula, Bilium, and Tallon IV. Samus Aran was raised on Zebes by Chozo after her home on an Earth colony, K-2L, was destroyed by Space Pirates. ([[Zebes|'more...']]) April 16, 2007, to July 10, 2007 The Plasma Beam appears in all of the ''Metroid'' games except for the original and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, where it was replaced by the Light Beam. In most games, it allows you shoot beams that pass through enemies. However, in Metroid Prime, it fires searing rays of plasma at an accelerated pace that incinerates most enemies. April 9, 2007 to April 16, 2007 An ancient place of Luminoth study, the Sanctuary Fortress is the vast stronghold that makes up Sanctuary Sector. It is build high on the cliffs of Temple Mountain, overlooking a shining ocean. Only mechanoids such as the Quad MB, Quad CM, Rezbit and Octopede remain in the fortress, still serving the Luminoth, and see Samus Aran as a foe they must terminate. Its Dark Aether counterpart is the Ing Hive. April 8, 2007, to April 9, 2007 Flaahgra is an enormous mutated plant-like creature in the game Metroid Prime, and is the Boss of the Chozo Ruins. Flaahgra was likely once an ordinary plant, perhaps a sacred one, as it had the honor of being the Chozos' centerpiece flower in the Sunchamber. However, the destructive Phazon mutated it beyond all recognition, resulting in this monstrous beast. Flaahgra secreted a poison which tainted the waters of the Ruins. The water was so toxic and corrosive it dealt damage to Samus on contact, but was totally cleansed the instant Flaahgra was destroyed. May 16, 2006, to April 8, 2007 Samus Aran is the primary heroine of the ''Metroid'' series. Originally a member of the Federation Police, she quit when her commanding officer, Adam Malkovich, died to save her life. She then undertook the work of bounty hunting, taking up various jobs from the Galactic Federation that they didn't want to risk in personally dealing with. Aran, however, is quite well-equiped to defeat aliens, as she constantly carries various weapons inside her Power Suit, including her Arm Cannon, Missiles, and Power Bombs. Samus is also extremely physically and mentally fit, known for her strategic genius and long-lasting stamina. She has personally defeated various evils in her tenure, including the Space Pirates, the Ing Horde, and the X. She is undoubtedly respected by others of her trade throughout the Galaxy. December 28, 2005 to May 16, 2006 SR-388 is a planet that was visited by Samus Aran during Metroid II: Return of Samus and the very beginning of Metroid Fusion (the rest of the game takes place on BSL, which orbited the planet at the time of the game). The barren surface of SR-388 is notable for its rough, rocky and dry terrain. Dangerous gamma radiation constantly pounding the surface makes it diffucult for any species to habitate the overworld. Underneath SR-388's surface is a vast maze of tunnels and undergound rivers (not only of water, but of lava and acid also). SR-388 was the homeplanet to the Metroids before Samus exterminated the race during the events of Metroid II: Return of Samus. It also is the home planet of the deadly X Parasite.